Random One-shots and Drabbles
by KaixinPhoenix
Summary: One-shots, some drabbles here and there in between non-canon ships ;) Taking requests
1. I want you know

****I want you to know**********_**\- Zedd ft. Selena Gomez**_** (I love this version to pieces)  
[Song does not belong to me what so ever {_lyrics are in bold _}]

...

Lucy had a problem. A big hopeless problem, and she's far too gone to turn back. It was too late now.

****I want you to know that it's our time****  
****You and me bleed the same light****  
****I want you to know that I'm all yours****  
****You and me run the same course****

It was undeniably impossible for Lucy to resist her feelings that blossomed since the day she had met her. A small crush that was just far too innocent became more sinful as she wanted to be more selfish. She wanted to tell her, tell her that she's hers. Lucy wanted to be by her side.

****I'm slippin' down a chain reaction****  
****And here I go here I go here I go go****  
****And once again I'm yours in fractions****  
****It takes me down pulls me down pulls me down low****

It was the littlest things that made Lucy speechless. The smirk that rarely graces her gracious features. The way her eyebrows move when she's confused. When she puts her hands on her hips when she's angry. The level of intensity in her eyes when she's trying to be intimidating. The frown that she makes when she's trying to think. It was all so alluring and adorable from Lucy's perspective.

And she just can't stop herself from falling in love. Everyday, there was always another reason for Lucy to fall in love again. Everyday, again and again, until she's in too deep.

****Honey it's raining tonight****  
****But storms always have an eye have an eye****  
****Tell me you're covered tonight****  
****Or tell me lies tell me lies lies****

A disastrous childhood was all that connected them. They understood each other. And Lucy wanted nothing more than to hold her in her arms, and wipe any tears that falls. To embrace her warmly, letting her know that she's safe. And tell her that she's safe now, and she'll be there to kiss the nightmares away.

It hurts Lucy to see how the person she came to love is trying so hard to smile. To not cry. She says that she's fine, but Lucy knows better.

****I want you to know that it's our time****  
****You and me bleed the same light****  
****I want you to know that I'm all yours****  
****You and me we're the same force****  
****I want you to know that it's our time****  
****You and me bleed the same light****  
****I want you to know that I'm all yours****  
****You and me run the same course****

The way she fought, and the way she moved her arms. The determination in her eyes as she moved graciously across the battlefield without breaking a sweat. Her confidence that instilled unwavering trusts in her friends, and her convictions of bravery for the pride of her guild, it all made Lucy weak in the knees.

Lucy felt blessed to be able to fight by her side, and to be able to be relied on by that very person of her affection. She swore to be the person that she can rely on, and be the person that can help bring balance to the chaos of their guild.

****I want you to know that it's our time****  
****You and me bleed the same light****

All Lucy wants to do is to tell her that she loves her. That she'll fight for her and bleed for her. How can she confess to the unyielding feelings of romance to that very person?

****I'm better under your reflection****  
****But did you know did you know did you know know?****  
****That's anybody else that's met ya****  
****It's all the same all the same all the same glow****

Lucy would sit alone in the guild and enjoy the banter of the members. And then when 'she' finally enters, all she wants to do is go up to her and be the first one to greet her. To be able to hold her hands perfectly, and sit close to her.

Seeing her talk to other members caused a constricted feeling inside of her. The smile she gives to her friends, the undivided attention she gave as she spoke and listen. Lucy couldn't help but love her all the more while feeling something more achy inside.

****Honey it's raining tonight****  
****But storms always have an eye have an eye****  
****Tell me you're covered tonight****  
****Or tell me lies tell me lies lies****

Lucy faced life threatening battles with her, survived the worst with her, cried with her, laughed with her, and her most favorite moments with her is when Lucy watches how she opens up more, and becomes more comfortable.

This girl had so many sides to her that Lucy thought was adorable. Her obsessions to certain things, her concentration to what was in front of her, and her ability to enjoy it to its fullest.

It took all of Lucy's willpower to not confess out of nowhere, and tackle the girl.

****I want you to know that it's our time****  
****You and me bleed the same light****  
****I want you to know that I'm all yours****  
****You and me we're the same force****  
****I want you to know that it's our time****  
****You and me bleed the same light****  
****I want you to know that I'm all yours****  
****You and me run the same course****

It was on th battlefiend that Lucy's feelings began to grow. Now it was in her apartment that she realized that she's too smitten with this person. It was in the guild that she couldn't stop staring at her.

It was nighttime, when Lucy couldn't sleep. She couldn't get her out of her mind. She wanted her.

Before it was too late. She needed to tell her.

****You and me run the same course****

Lucy was determined. She filled herself with convictions that she must not walk away from this. Her heart screamed at her to do what she wanted to do for so long.

****I want you to know that it's our time  
You and me bleed the same light  
I want you to know that I'm all yours  
You and me run the same course.****

And there Lucy was, standing in front of the person she had feelings for. It was now or never as Lucy finally confessed her feelings. A dam of pent up feelings rushed out as she felt so painfully vulnerable. She stood there shyly as she waited in silence for the reply of the person she had confessed to.

It wasn't a moment later that Lucy became the most happiest girl ever, seeing that her feelings had been recieved.

Lucy will forever love and cherish Erza Scarlet.


	2. Soledad

**Westlife -_ Soledad _**  
This centers around Lucy's feelings when Fairy Tail suddenly decided to leave, leaving her all alone.

...

It all happened so suddenly. They all had left without saying anything. And Lucy was left in the dust, alone.

**If only you could see the tears  
In the world you left behind  
If only you could heal my heart  
Just one more time  
Even when I close my eyes  
There's an image of your face  
And once again I come to realize  
You're a loss I can't replace**

The times that they invaded her place, to the times that they annoyed her to no end, Lucy came to enjoy their presence. They were there for her when her father came for her. They lightened her spirit when she had gotten sick. They helped her with her problems of rent. They were the friends that Lucy could really depend on.

Now she was all alone. They all left her. And Lucy felt the same when her mother had departed. Her friends gave up on the guild, and they all went their separate ways. Lucy couldn't expect that. She just couldn't. Fairy Tail was the guild that Lucy could really be free from unwanted status.

What was Fairy Tail?

**Soledad  
It's a keeping for the lonely  
Since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad  
In my heart you were the only  
And your memory lives on  
Why did you leave me  
Soledad**

In the darkest of night, Lucy would ask herself why it all so suddenly. After fighting together for so long, they all decided to forget about the guild and move on. Members joined other guilds, others disappeared off the map, and others found jobs.

Memories of fun and memories of laughter with them was the only reason that Lucy couldn't just walk away. They were all too precious to leave behind. She loved Fairy Tail. She loved her friend, and she didn't want to forget about them.

Since the day they all disappeared, Lucy asked herself: Why did they leave?

They could've just come by and just hung out. But no, they all disappeared without saying anything else. It just didn't make sense.

**Walking down the streets  
Of Nothingville  
Where our love was young and free  
Can't believe just what an empty place  
It has come to be  
I would give my life away  
If it could only be the same  
Cause I can't still the voice inside of me  
That is calling out your name**

Walking by the streets, there stood an empty lot, where her guild used to stand. The place of youth and the aged came to enjoy. The place to build friendships. The place where they can really belong.

Lucy would do anything to build the place again, and bring everyone back together. But how can she do that when she can't find them? If only if her voice could reach them, she would tell them how much she misses Fairy Tail, how the guild is nothing without them.

**Time will never change the things you told me  
After all we're meant to be  
Love will bring us back to you and me  
If only you could see**

One month, Lucy barely held on.

Six months, Lucy learned to accept it, and she tried moving on. But her love for Fairy Tail was too much for her to move on.

A year passed, and Lucy learned to cope with the empty spot that Fairy Tail had left. The empty hole in her heart grew colder and lonely as Lucy continued her new job as an reporter.

If only Fairy Tail members could only realize how important they are, how other people relies on them. It was an abandonment that broke Lucy when it was clear the guild would never come back together.

...

**A/N: I honestly don't understand why they had disbanded in the first place. Makarov's reasonings doesn't make sense. But oh well. **

**Please R&R and give feedbacks. I also take requests.**


End file.
